The Regis Nephli (The Rogues)
The Néo Regints ('''pronounced as Néo Regin after the subrace) ' are a guild that was formed when the Guild of the R'evolt, Guild of Mīles, Guild of Rogues and the Guild of Ravens decided to combine into one guild. Origin and Background On a day called the Triquetra Dios, the Neo-Shifters collectively decided that a member from each subrace that had the power to manifest their runes into dominions of power would use the Royals spawned from the energies to form their own guilds. Each would be dedicated to a specific cause (Focus in their language) that would secretly benefit the human race. From the Nephlim, the race born with the essence of the Ethereals, spawned the Neos Revolte, a group that was dedicated to liberating/evolving oppressed populations and punishing oppressive governments. From the Rephaim, the beings whose essence was altered by the Ethereals mere presence, created the Numina, a guild with the purpose of generally protecting innocents, and exiling elusive "demons". The Regin, the shifters formed by the spirit (residual ether) of the deceased, created the Reapers, a faction that aids new members by hunting the demons that have killed late innocents, and avoided punishment. Finally, The Rún Nephili, shifters spawned from ethereal abductions and conversions, started the Ronin, a guild that deals with recruiting/converting detached humans. During the start of the 2000s, these three groups had realized that their Focus' held the common purpose of Justice/Vengeance, and decided to pool their Genesis Power to create a new type of royals, add a portion of their members merge into one guild with one fused purpose. After much work in regards of assimilation, the three guilds became a united force called '''The Neo Régints/Régin, '''with the power and willingness to transform the innocent, while punishing the "demons" that walk among them'.' Operations/Purpose As a result of the three guilds' Focus merging, The Neos Régints is directed towards aiding, protecting, and evolving innocents. Bringing R'evolution to Humanity Like the Neos Revolte, the Regints are devoted to ensuring that the innocents of Earth are evolved/transcended to their level in terms of physiology, technology, landscape, and other aspects excluding warfare. For certain aspects, there are groups within the guild that deals with advancing certain aspects of humanity. * ''Ryokai ** These Nephli are one of the main occupations/ranks in the guild, they reside in various locations of the world using pocket dimensions, and use their power to aid it's unfortunate citizens either through Wish Granting, or Inducing Neo-Gnosis. * Ryver ** The Ryvers are members who aid in the personal development of human beings. They travel to the same locations Terra Warpers travel to, and alter the essence of certain innocents to convert them into fellow Neo-Shifters. They also take care of tasks that involve first aid, medical procedures, improving health, and making sure the human bodies are brought to complete physical/mental perfection ** They are also responsible for terraforming missions using certain powers or magitek, in order to alter the landscape around them. Their priority is transforming barren/uninhabitable wastelands into lush paradises, and helping refugees build shelter in these lands. These shifters sometimes act as predators to protect said refugees from raiders or other threats. * Rodin ** The Rodin are the researchers, forgers and builders of their group, as well. They research various fields of Science and Magic in order to fuse both arts into developing Magitek, and bringing the technology of Earth to the same level as theirs. They develop advanced machines, drugs and chemicals that could cure wounds/diseases most believe were uncurable. Protecting Innocents They also devote themselves to punishing demons of every variety, whether they be demons of high status, garden variety demons, or chameleon demons that manage to avoid punishment for their crimes in the past or present. They track these demons, reap their spirit, and banish them to Pandemonium. This guild is organized into certain teams, and while there is a "neutral branch" of the guild that includes members who hunt all all types of demons, the rest of the teams are made of specialists trained to deal with demons of a certain variety. These varieties are organized based on the Seven Deadly Sins, and the Nine Circles of the Nether. * Treachery/Pride ** A squad of shifters that deal with the arrogant, and treacherous. This group usually ends up targetting authority figures who have abused their power, or members of higher social class. A few of their usual targets include: *** Abusive Police officers, *** Corrupt government officials, *** Corrupt Politicians, and etc. * Violence/Wrath ** A squad that deal with the bloodthirsty and hateful. These members go after demons who have an nigh-unholy thirst for violence and an unrighteous hate against the innocent. These shifters watch the world, hunting for anyone who would harm another simply for the sake of seeing blood spill or to quench their unending, blind rage against the world. Their usual targets consist of: *** Violent psychopaths, *** Thugs, *** Murderers, and *** Death worshiping sociopaths. * Gluttony/Greed ** The hunters who target demons of excess. They go after those who are ruled by an unrelenting thirst for food, power, sex, money, or other materialistic things and would harm innocents to further their own gain. Their usual targets are: *** Various figures in the world of business, *** Corporations who endanger innocents for monetary gain, *** Violent Thieves *** Drug addicted Criminals * Fraud ** A force that seek liars and manipulators. These shifters focus their efforts toward locating and exposing demons that use illusions on those around them in order to manipulate others to ruin. Their usual targets are: *** Corrupt Politicians *** Panderers *** Cult Leaders *** Thieves *** Con-Artists *** Seducers *** Counterfeiters *** Perjurers *** Impostors * Envy ** The enemy to those who would covet the belongings of others. This squad goes after demons who would rob innocents of what is rightfully theirs.These demons usually come in the form of: *** Mistresses *** Social Saboteurs * Lust ** A squad that hunts predators with lusts that would harm others. This group usually ranges to predators of sex, and power. It should be noted that, like all the other members, these members use their extrasensory abilities to judge whether someone is such a predator or not. They do not give much regard to Earth's sex offender records, due to to the fact that they were made from baseline human judgement, resulting in a lack of detailing, proper classification, and how the system sometimes acts recklessly when labeling these types. Innocents who are falsely labeled this are handed to the Ronin and given a new life in Haven. The other demons they hunt are: *** Human Traffickers *** Sex Traffickers *** Drug Rings *** Violent Psychopaths * Limbo ** The wardens who aid in redemption. These members take occupation in a special area of Pandemonium that preserves all the demons exiled by Shifters. This area is filled unique pocket dimensions, where each demon faces their own personal nightmare based on their crimes. The denizens of this area cannot be killed, but can only dying from aging. However It should be noted that among the population, there are those in the area with souls that were more wayward than evil, innocent souls that were either confused or forced by circumstance. It is the Regint Warden's job to find these innocents, make them face punishment for whatever crime they commited in the Human realm (such as murder), and ensure they can be transformed into Neo-Shifters. Recruiting/Converting Wayward Humans The main objective of the guild is capturing depressed/detached humans, and converting them into their community. Though they do not emphasize the willingness of recruits when recruiting, every new Shifter is completely happy with their new lives. In the event of said recruitments, the Guild not only converts the recruit, but thay also have members, who wield the right powers, relieve whatever injustices or pains currently in their old lives. If the recruit is uninterested in joining, the guild still does the latter, while bestowing them with a sealed Neo-Gnosis ritual in the form of a tattoo that will activate and transform the recipient should they die or become attached again. * '' Ronin'' ** These are the shifters responsible for the recruiting process. They are given a specific person to recruit, and once given, they are to oversee their entry into a new life, while defending them from all who would seek to interfere. Royals Néo Nephli The subrace of Nephlim that was conjured from the combined Genesis abilities of the four praetors. They make up 100 percent of the Neo Régints guild. Each member has the common physiology of a Nephlim, while they develop their own personal runes that enable them to perform in the assigned guild squad. Potential Branch Runes/Powers Shared Runes/Powers * [[Nephlim (Neo-Nephli)|'Nephlim Physiology']] ** Ethereal Body *** Immortal-Supernatural Condition **** Regeneration/Respawning *** Cosmic Awareness **** Extrasensory/Energy Perception *** Shapeshifting *** Time-Space Warping **** Planeswalking **** Teleportation *** Ethereal Conversion & Absorption **** Quintessence Absorption **** Aura Convert & Absorption **** Chi Convert & Absorption ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Divine_Force_Manipulation Neo]'-Force Warping' *** Esoteric Stella Warping **** Esoteric Light/Stardust/Heat Warping **** Magnetism/Gravity Warping **** Healing/Resurrection Category:Organization